


Asher And The Girl Who Could Turn Into A Jaguar

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Annoying your siblig by talking about your cruhs 24/7, Asher is a dork, Awkwardness, Confessions, Dahlia gives good advice but she's tired, Hugging, Other, Switches to Kipo's POV at the end, sibling time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: “I know it’s okay!” They groaned. “It’s just- who the heck- has a crush on- arghhh!”“Disaster lesbian~” Dahlia whispered teasingly.“Shut up!”-----------------Asher rants to their sister about their crush on Kipo, Dahlia is tired, and Kipo overthinks things.
Relationships: Asher/Kipo Oak, Kipo Oak/Asher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Asher And The Girl Who Could Turn Into A Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a horrifying lack of Kipasher fics so here y'all go!

Asher wasn’t even sure where to begin. 

Their life was SO WEIRD. 

Not as weird as some other people’s, who happened to be the cause of all this strangeness, but certainly close enough. 

“Dahlia, why the HECK do I have a crush on a girl who can turn into a cat?!” They groaned as they flopped down onto the floor next to their sister, waving their arms in the air dramatically. “And not even a cat, but a JAGUAR. A BIG, HECKING JAGUAR. A BIG HECKING JAGUAR WITH  _ three tails.”  _

Dahlia snickered and put her book down, gently resting it on Asher’s face. Asher knocked the book away and glared at her. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Dahlia said in between giggles. “You’ve been gushing about her to me for three months and  _ now  _ you decide to bring that up? We live in a world of giant animals that can talk Asher, it’s okay.” 

“I know it’s okay!” They groaned. “It’s just- who the heck- has a crush on- arghhh!”

“ _ Disaster lesbian~”  _ Dahlia whispered teasingly. 

“Shut up!” 

  
  


Asher was kind of embarrassed. To think that they missed Kipo while she was right there… then again, after Dr. Emilia was defeated, Kipo seemed to be mostly focusing on spending time with her family and helping everyone improve their lives and foster human-to-mute relations. She didn’t seem to have much time for human friends outside of Benson and Wolf. 

But then again… 

“Kipo TALKED to me today!” Asher yelled, waving their hands excitedly. “Has her voice  _ always  _ been that pretty?” 

“You talked to her all the time while we were still in the burrow,” Dahlia said, giving Asher a confused look. “What’s the difference now? You guys are still friends right?” 

“Of course we’re friends!” 

Kipo probably wouldn’t have let Asher tag along with her when going to the Timbercats and other places if they weren’t. Of course, Dahlia and Troy were there too, but they were Kipo’s friend’s too! 

“It’s just…” Asher trailed off, feeling a light blush come to their face. “She’s been so busy lately. But today she saw me, and smiled, and walked over to me, and started a conversation! She actually wanted to see me. That means a lot to me.” 

“I suppose I see what you’re saying,” Dahlia said, casually leaning against her bed. “Doag has been talking to me a bit since everything happened, and it does feels nice to know that someone genuinely cares about you.” 

“Yeah…” Asher trailed off again, a far away look in their eyes. The warm feeling inside thier chest that usually rose up when they were around or thought about Kipo settled into something soft and fuzzy. Asher couldn’t exactly put what they were feeling into words, but if anything, they wanted Kipo to feel the same as they did in this present moment. 

_ Hell, I genuinely care about you too Kipo! I sure hope you know that!!!  _ They sent an telepathic message to the pink-haired girl, not that they could actually do that.

“So… what did she say?” Dahlia said, interrupting Asher’s furious rant inside of their head about how awesome the pink-haired girl was. 

Asher eagerly took the chance, and sat down next to Dahlia. “Okay, so she comes up to me...” 

  
  
  
  


Asher couldn’t understand how.... Whatever you call putting-others-before-yourself-no-matter-the-occasion Kipo could be. Earlier that day, she and Asher had gone to eat at Benson and Troy’s restaurant, as a friendly outing. 

They had ordered their food, sat down at a table, and began a nice conversation about moral ethics. Kipo was making some pretty great points (as she always did) and Asher had been so enthralled by her words that they leaned towards Kipo and-

“THEN I spilled HOT SOUP into her LAP and she APOLOGIZED. SHE was the one APOLOGIZING. How f-ed up is that? I didn’t even get a word in before she grabbed some napkins and started saying ‘sorry’ under her breath! IT’S NOT HER FAULT!” 

“I know, I know,” Dahlia mumbled, rolling her eyes. Asher paced in circles around her as she sat on the floor, cross legged. She was  _ trying  _ to do some mediation, but then Asher had burst in, suddenly back from their…. Outing with Kipo. It would have been hilarious if Dahlia was in the mood. 

“And then I did nothing! I just  _ sat there,  _ mouth gaping like a mega-fish! I should apologize to her tomorrow, ahhhhhh-” Asher pulled at one of the strands of their hair and paced even faster. “Or maybe she’s decided I’m a bad person! I can’t face her, she’s going to hate me, no no no, I gotta have a new crush on someone with weird pink hair and pretty eyes-” 

“Oh. My. God.” 

Dahlia reached out and grabbed one of Asher’s ankles, nearly tripping them and bringing them down to the floor. “Stop pacing for god’s sake. Also, it’s fine. You just gotta go up to her, and be like ‘hey, it worries me that you don’t have any sense of self-preservation, and I’m sorry I didn’t say anything when I spilled hot soup into your lap, so remember to take care of yourself, okay?’ or something along those lines. Communication, Asher.”

“You’re  _ so right!”  _ They exclaimed, wrestling their ankle free of Dahlia’s grip. They pumped themselves up as they walked towards the door, whispering excitedly under their breath. “Communication! Talking. Feelings! Yes! You can do this!... I think!” 

“Stop worrying about whether she hates you or not and just  _ go,”  _ Dahlia groaned. Asher gave her a thumbs up, and disappeared out the door. “And DON”T DISTURB ME FOR THE NEXT THREE HOURS!” She yelled as she heard her twin thunder down the stairs. 

“I won’t! Because you’re an awesome sister!” She heard Asher call back. A door was slammed, and then the house was nearly silent again. 

Dahlia flopped onto her back and sighed tiredly.  _ At least I have that to my name. _

  
  
  
  


A year after Dr. Emilia had been defeated, after the war between humans and mutes had been resolved, and everyone seemed to be on friendly terms with one another, helping eachother through the various small struggles in life, Kipo sat on the edge of a oit of concrete debris, where the old Clover burrow had been, with a particular brown-haired human leaning comfortably into her shoulder. 

The cool wind whistled through her hair, the sounds of what sounded like a maybe a mega-bunny clamoring somewhat softly in the background behind her. Kipo felt at peace. A warm weight rested against her, comforting and familiar, and she gently lifted her hand to rest across Asher’s back in a side-hug of sorts. Over the past few months she and Asher had grown closer, and if she was being honest…

If she was being honest, she  _ totally  _ had a crush on them. Not to ruin the mood, but it was there, and it had been festering since  _ who knows when  _ and she couldn’t really do anything about it. She was afraid of ruining what they had. If Kipo confessed to Asher right then and there, and they didn’t like her back, who knew when they would trust her enough to do this again? 

Heck, they were practically asleep. Their eyes were closed, and they looked absolutely adorable. They hadn’t seemed to mind when Kipo had brought an arm around them either. It was incredible how they happened to have this. 

Kipo looked away from them, wishing that she knew what to do, and sighed aloud. 

Asher shifted. 

_ Crap.  _ Kipo gritted her teeth, a million thoughts going through her head all at once.  _ They heard me.  _

“You okay?” They said softly, looking up at Kipo with large brown eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kipo whispered back, smiling. She  _ was  _ good! As long as Asher was there, and they didn’t hate her. Weird how many paranoid thoughts came with having a crush on someone. She knew that not everyone hated people when thier feelings were unreciprocated, as was the case with Benson when he admitted he couldn’t like Kipo because he was gay about 2 years ago. But the thoughts still kept running in her mind. 

Anything could happen. 

Anything could happen, and she could still hope, as despite her cheerful reply, Asher still gave her a concerned look. Asher cared about her, and maybe Kipo could confess… who knew what might happen, but based on Asher’s personality, and how Kipo knew in her heart that Asher wouldn’t abandon her, there was more chance of a good outcome than bad, despite her negative thoughts that didn’t want to go away. 

And taking risks…. Taking risks was good sometimes. 

Kipo took a breath, and prepared herself. How to confess. How to confess if Asher rejects you. How to react if Asher liked… liked her back. 

She wasn’t sure how to deal with that one… but maybe she’d figure it out along the way. 

They both started at the same time. 

“Kipo, I-” 

“Asher-” 

The two humans (or part-human in Kipo’s case) stared at each other for a couple seconds, hearts both beating faster than they normally would. 

“...awkward… teenage moment?” Kipo supplied unhelpfully, breaking the silence. 

_ I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this- _

Asher pulled themselves away from Kipo’s side, and Kipo panicked, biting her lip. She wasn’t going to stop Asher from going anywhere of course, but did the last thing she said annoy them? Is that why they moved away?! Was this the moment where-

A pair of firm hands latched themselves onto her shoulders, and Kipo found herself face-to-face with Asher, the curly-haired human looking at her with a serious glare. 

“Kipo, I like you.” 

Kipo’s eyes widened, and she felt a rush of heat come to her face, her mind backpedaling like it was on a tipsy unicycle in a circus. “Wait-” 

“Ahhh that was probably the wrong thing- “ Asher took their hands off of Kipo’s shoulders and shook them slightly in nervousness, looking right and left frantically, trying to avoid Kipo’s bewildered gaze. They hugged themselves and closed their eyes shut, drawing into themselves. “I’m romantically interested in you! That kind of stuff! Dahlia helped me come up with that line!” 

Acting on pure impulse, Kipo leaned forward and hugged Asher, resting her head on thier shoulder. “Oh thank god,” she whispered, relieved, mind not yet comprehending the full implications of Asher’s statement. 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” They shouted, voice full of confusion and desperation. “Am I allowed to hug you back? Are you planning to kill me? Do you-” 

“Why would I kill you?! I  _ really  _ don’t like killing people, and I don’t want to-” Kipo cut herself off. “Anyways, before I go down that rabbit hole, I’m romantically interested in you as well? If that’s what you want to call it. I was really afraid you didn’t like me back-” 

“Oh.  _ OH. OH MY GOD-”  _ Asher stared off into the distance for a couple seconds in shock, before returning to the present and hugging Kipo back as hard as they could. Kipo smiled and buried her face into Asher’s shoulder. “I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time…” 

“You did?” Kipo mumbled loud enough so that Asher could hear. “I never noticed. I just thought you were super-friendly.” 

“Wow, I must have been less obvious about it than I thought…” Asher mused. 

“Or I’m just incredibly oblivious…”

“ _ Hey!-”  _

  
  
  
  


The two humans bantered and laughed and teased and had a good time. They headed home after a while, holding hands and talking. As long as they were in each other's company, there was no doubt that they’d feel happy and at peace. It was just like that. And they didn’t feel weird, or strange about it at all. 

...Even if one of them could turn into a giant cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life.


End file.
